In recent years, a stacked type semiconductor memory device has been proposed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are stacked alternately is provided on a semiconductor substrate; and semiconductor pillars that pierce the stacked body are provided. Then, memory cells are formed at each intersection between the electrode films and the semiconductor pillars. Also, a drive circuit for driving the memory cells also is provided on the same semiconductor substrate.